Forever Lovers
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Something terrible happens to Daniel? What is it? Well read to find out!
1. The Look

_**Here is another hopefully good Detty fic. Please enjoy and I don't own anything. All credit goes to ABC.**_

**Daniel sat there and stared at her through the round glass window. Watching her, feeling a feeling he never felt before. What could it be? He had never felt this way for anyone, but why is he feeling this way for her? Then he heard those oh so familiar footsteps.**

"**Daniel if you don't mind, can I go ahead and leave. I have a few things that I need to get done around my apartment, considering I just moved in, so if you don't need me I would like to go," Betty said.**

"**Oh, uh, yeah that's fine. I was just getting ready to leave myself. Umm see you tomorrow," Daniel said, stammering a bi between words.**

"**Okay see you tomorrow Daniel," Betty said, wondering what was up with him and why he was acting so weird.**

**Daniel looked down at his watch. Eleven thirty. He figured that he should go ahead and go on home, considering he had nothing else to do. He called his driver and asked for his driver to meet him up front. Daniel got on the elevator and walked out the doors to the front of the building. Daniel got into the limo and they were off. He looked at his watch again. Eleven thirty-five. He looked up and saw that they were stopped at a red light, then right as it turned green, Daniel looked to his right and saw these really bright lights heading towards them. That would be last thing Daniel would be seeing for several weeks, maybe more.**

**It was a little after midnight when Betty received the phone call. She was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some empanadas her dad made the day before. Betty was getting up to get a glass of milk when she heard the phone ring. She quickly ran over to answer the phone, so that it wouldn't wake anyone up.**

"**Hello, is this Miss Suarez?" the woman asked.**

**Yes, this is she," Betty said a little suspicious.**

"**I'm sorry to ask this but we have a Mr. Daniel Meade. Do you know him?" the woman asked.**

"**Yes, he is my boss. Is there something wrong?" Betty asked, worried.**

"**No, I'm so sorry ma'am. He was brought here to **_**Cabrini Medical Center and Emergency Room **_**hospital about an hour ago. He is in the Intensive Care Unit right now. According to the police, his limo was hit by an semi-truck. His driver was killed instantly, but somehow Mr. Meade was able to make it through, we hope. He is in a coma at the moment, but by the looks of it, he may be out if it within several weeks. If you would like to visit Mr. Meade, he is in room 550I," the nurse said.**

"**Thank you so much," Betty said, then she hung up the phone. Betty ran upstairs and threw on some more appropriate clothes than her pajamas.**

"**Hi, can you please tell me where room 550I is?" Betty asked the nurse at the front desk.**

"**Yes you take the elevator to the fifth floor and then take a right and it should be a ways ****down the hall," the nurse said.**

"**Thank you so much," Betty said and made her way towards Daniel's room.**

**She stood there, staring at the door. After a few seconds of staring, she knocked. What Betty saw next really worried her. This frail, red, puffy eyed woman answered the door. It was Mrs. Meade, and she looked awful. Mrs. Meade stood there, trying her hardest not to cry.**

"**Oh Betty, I would have called you myself, but Daniel…" Mrs. Meade said, crying.**

"**It's okay, I understand. May I come in and see him?" Betty asked, trying not to cry herself. **

**Mrs. Meade nodded and led Betty to Daniel's bed. What Betty saw lying in front her wasn't Daniel. It was a man who looked just like him, but it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Daniel looked horrible. He had cuts and bruises all over, and he was pretty much in a full body cast. There were tubes and bags all over the place. Betty was horrified. Mrs. Meade and Betty both stood there, staring and crying, silently. **

_**What will happen to Daniel? This idea is taken from East Side Story, the last episode in season one. Only Daniel is involved. Please rate and comment, you know how much I love getting feedback from all of you guys. Thanks!**_


	2. The Words

_It's been several weeks since Daniel has been admitted to the hospital. The doctor said that he should be out of the coma very soon, but it feels like nothing is happening Then one day…_

Betty sat there, staring at him. Wondering when and if he was going to wake up.

"Daniel, if you can hear me, please wake up. We need you here, everyone misses you. Please Daniel," Betty said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Then she heard this voice. His voice.

"Betty, is that you?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding very rough.

"Oh my gosh, your awake! Boy will Mrs. Meade be happy. I bet she can't wait to hear, oh and to tell Alexis. I should go find her, oh and tell the doctor. That's the most important thing is to tell the doctor," Betty said, happily.

"Umm, real quick Betty, who's Alexis? I bet she's my girlfriend, right?" Daniel asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny Daniel. You know who Alexis is. She's your sister," Betty said, chuckling.

"What are you talking about Betty. I don't have a sister. I have a brother, Alex. You should know that Betty," Daniel said, all serious.

"Umm, Daniel will you give me a second," and Betty ran out of the room. Betty walked out to the waiting area and found Mrs. Meade, just hanging up the phone with Alexis. Betty informed her that Daniel has finally woken up, but for some reason doesn't remember that Alex is now Alexis. They both went and found the doctor.

"Well, Daniel is suffering form short-term memory loss. He can't seem to remember anything that has to do with being Editor-in-Chief of _Mode_ or anything that has to do with _Mode. _But for some reason Miss Suarez, he remembers you. He doesn't know how, but he knows you, and quite well I might add. Like you've known each other since childhood," the doctor said.

Betty and Mrs. Meade just stared at the doctor. Then after a long silence, Betty spoke.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to make him remember," and Betty got up and walked towards Daniel's room. The whole way there she was thinking to herself,

"How in the world does he remember me? He doesn't remember that Alex is alive and is now Alexis. He doesn't remember that his father is dead. He doesn't remember being Editor-in-Chief of _Mode_. He doesn't remember that Wilhelmina is trying to take his job. No, he remembers me. For some odd reason he remembers me. But how?" Betty stood there looking through the glass window that led into his room. She opened the door and walked in.

_Sorry if these fics are a bit short. And sorry if they seem a bit slow. For some reason I just can't seem to get my mind going but trust me it will get better. It's just a bit slow right now and I'm sorry for that. Also I can't seem to think of much right now. Please rate and review. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. I always like to hear ways that I can improve in my fics. Thanks! __J _


	3. The Confusion

"Hey Daniel, it looks like your doing a bit better. How are you feeling?" Betty asked, as she walked towards Daniel's bed.

"Yeah, I feel much better, now that you're here," Daniel said, with a smile on his face.

"About that Daniel. Let's see, how do I put this. You're not supposed to know me. Well not for several more years," Betty said, not trying to sound mean about it.

Daniel just sat there. Then he burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me Betty. I know," Daniel said, with a smile on his face.

"Okay so if you think you know me, what is my favorite color?" Betty asked.

"Umm, it's umm, well that's a tough one. Give me another question," Daniel asked Betty.

Betty asked Daniel several more questions after that. What was her favorite flower, what was her father's name, where did she go to college, and who was her first true love? He didn't get a single one right. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Alexis.

"Hi Daniel. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. I'm your sister Daniel, well technically I'm your brother, but that doesn't really matter right now. All that matters is that your alive. Mom and I didn't think that you were going to make it. But here you are," Alexis said, with tears in her eyes.

"No you're not Alex. Alex is dead. He died in a skiing accident. I know, I was at his funeral. Plus, he would never have faked his own death. I know my brother, and you are most defiantly not him," Daniel said, getting a bit frustrated.

Betty slowly backed out of the room. As she did this she ran right into Mrs. Meade.

"Oh Mrs. Meade, I'm so sorry," Betty said.

"That's quite alright Betty. So is Daniel okay?" Mrs. Meade asked.

"Well Alexis just told Daniel who she really is. I think you better get in there and help her out. He seems pretty upset," Betty said, realizing that she herself was starting to cry, just as Alexis was.

Betty ran into the bathroom and started crying. She couldn't just couldn't figure out why Daniel remember her, even though they're not supposed to know each other. She had to get to the bottom of this and figure all of this out. So she got up and marched her butt right down to Daniel's doctor's office.

_Please rate and comment. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. It usually doesn't take me this long, but life has just been so busy and I have had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully this won't happen to often. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for you support and all of your help. Oh and I'm totally excited for the new season of Ugly Betty! Are you?_


	4. The Questions

_Okay real quick. Someone had a question and I am here to answer it. Poemwriter98, the reason I said that is because Daniel still thinks he is in college so he really isn't supposed to know Betty yet. He doesn't know that he is Editor-In-Chief of Mode, so he doesn't know Betty. Hope that clears things up for ya!_

"Well Miss Suarez we haven't quite figured out why Daniel remembers you. What us doctors are thinking is that he must have a very, very close relationship with you in order to remember you like this. Are you two dating?" Dr. Potts asked.

"No. We're just friends. I mean we're really good friends. I'm practically like his mother. I'm always looking out for him, taking care of him, cleaning up after him and his mistakes. That has to be why he remembers me," Betty said with a bit of a smile of relief on her face.

Betty stood up and thanked the doctor. She walked back to Daniel's room and saw him in there by himself, asleep. So she crept into his room and sat down. A few hours passed and he woke up. Daniel looked over and saw Betty, taking a small nap herself.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping," Daniel said.

"Hmm?" Betty asked, sleepily.

"Nothing," Daniel said.

"So, I talked to your doctor and I think we have figured out why you remember me," Betty said.

"Yeah I kinda wanted to talk to you about. I had a very long conversation with my mother and Alex, I mean Alexis. They explained everything to me. I mean I understand, but at the same time I don't understand, why I seem to remember you and no one else, well at _Mode _that is," Daniel said.

"Well the doctor told me that there is a possibility that the reason you remember me is because we are such close friends. I mean you only remember my name and what I look like. If you remember I asked you a few questions and you couldn't answer any of them, but I really want to work with you so we can get your memory working. The doctor told your mother, Alexis and myself that the is a 75% that you can regain you memory. He said as long as we work with you like all the time, then you might be able to regain your memory, which is what we are shooting for. So Daniel, are you willing to work with us?" Betty asked.

"Yeah I think I can do that," Daniel said, with a chuckle.

"I really missed that laugh of yours Daniel. I'm glad to have it back," Betty said with a smile.

Daniel smiled right back at her. And at that moment Daniel felt a feeling. The same feeling he felt the day of…

_I think you all know what he is feeling. Well if you read The Look. Please rate and comment. I'm really enjoying this fanfic and I can't wait to write more. It's just going to keep getting better! I promise that they will get a bit longer. I'm sorry they are so shot. I just love leaving you guys hanging. lol!  
_


	5. The Thoughts

Daniel's heart rate started to raise. Betty ran over to his bedside and asked in a frightened voice,

"What's wrong Daniel. Do I need to call the nurse?" Betty asked, a bit scared that something might be wrong with Daniel.

"No, I'm fine. I just umm got a bit umm distracted," Daniel said, acting a bit shy.

"Did a cute nurse walk by or something Daniel?" Betty asked with her hands on her hips.

"Umm yeah we'll go with that," Daniel said, a bit relieved.

"Well Daniel I hate to leave you but I will be back tomorrow," Betty said with a smile on her face.

"Okay see you tomorrow Betty," Daniel said as she was walking out the door.

Daniel sat there wondering why his heart rate raised when Betty was around. He didn't like her, or did he. Daniel just sat there rubbing his head trying to figure out what on Earth was going on. He never liked her before, or did he. Daniel was so frustrated with himself. He thought to himself,

"Come on you stupid memory work! I need to know if I like Betty. I really need to know. I mean I don't want to make I feel uncomfortable or make her worry about me. I just wish I could remember Betty and what we talked about the night of the accident."

Daniel sat there for a half and hour trying to remember something about Betty. Her favorite color, her favorite flower, where she graduated from, where she lives, her family member's names, but nothing was coming to him. But then something struck him. He did remember that Betty always took care of him, no matter what. They did get into fights and most of the time they were his fault whether it was over a woman or over the company.

Then he heard a knock on his door. Then walked in these tiny feet in bright yellow heels. It was Betty.

"I thought you had to be somewhere," Daniel asked.

"Daniel on my out the door I was thinking to myself and I have realized something. I don't know what it is yet, but something is there. And I think that something is you," Betty said, staring at the floor.

"Betty I know exactly what you mean. I have been feeling something for you too but I just haven't figured out what it is. I mean it's a good feeling, maybe a feeling of, well, love," Daniel said, staring into her big, innocent brown eyes as she slowly lifted her gaze away from the floor and to Daniel's face.

"L-l-love?" Betty asked, a bit taken back, returning her gaze to the floor.

"Yes love Betty. I may not remember anything about you but I do remember one thing: you care about me and I care about you. Betty I have no clue what is going on and here and I'm sure as you are at a lost for words as I am.

And that was true, Betty was at a lost for words. She just stood there and started at the floor. After a few seconds Daniel spoke again.

"Betty, please, say something," Daniel asked getting a bit worried that he did something to her.

"Daniel…

_Ha! I thought this was a perfect place to leave off. So once again I'm asking for your help. What do you think Betty should say to Daniel. I love you to and I want to be with you or I like you Daniel but only as a friend. This is just a few ideas but I want more from you the readers. Be creative and you just might see you idea in my next chapter. Rate and comment as always!_


End file.
